Une Seconde Chance - Mémoires d'une vampire
by MjollLaLionne
Summary: Morrigan est une vampire mais aussi une Dovahkiin depuis sa naissance, Alduin le Dévoreur de Mondes périt de sa main. Mais Bordeciel s'est trouvée un nouvel ennemi : le clan Volkihar, une terrible famille vampirique présente depuis des millénaires. Durant sa lutte contre le fléau vampirique, Morrigan va se trouver une amie et un coeur, ce qu'elle pensait perdu depuis longtemps.
1. Un client bien particulier

**Disclaimer :**

**Je ne possède pas "The Elder Scrolls", la licence appartient à Bethesda Softworks.**

**L'histoire suit les événements de Dawnguard tout en modifiant et en ajoutant certains **

**A l'inverse, les OC et les nouvelles situations qui ne font originellement pas partie de Dawnguard sont mes créations originales et m'appartiennent donc. **

* * *

**Je ne suis qu'une débutante en la matière, ceci est ma première fanfiction et donc le style est encore perfectible ;)**

**Par contre, de nombreuses références à la série et du vocabulaire typique de Tamriel seront utilisés, cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes aux débutants car ils seront expliqués par l'héroine :)**

* * *

**C**ela faisait deux jours que je séjournais à l'auberge du Cheval Noir, non-loin de Faillaise. L'endroit n'était jamais très fréquenté, la clientèle ne se composait que de Khajiits qui restaient le temps de prendre un repas, mais ce soir là j'étais la seule cliente. La pièce était calme et bien rangée, les chaises posées sur les tables, l'âtre de la cheminée semblait illuminer l'endroit de mille feux, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand tout à coup, Lucius, le tavernier Impérial, me fit revenir à la réalité.

"- Eh bien j'ai fini par y arriver, tout est propre maintenant et je vais aller me coucher. Tu devrais en faire autant, jeune fille.

- Comme d'habitude, hein ? Par les Neuf, on dirait un père sermonnant son enfant.  
J'avais le regard perdu dans ma chope d'eau, j'y voyais mon visage émacié et livide orné de deux yeux écarlates, bien qu'étant habituée à le voir, je trouvais toujours ce faciès terrifiant. En levant les yeux, je remarquai Lucius ressuyer une chope tout en me fixant d'un air autoritaire mais aussi nuancé d'une certaine tristesse.

- Ne parle pas ainsi des Dieux, dire qu'il y en a neuf n'est pas correct, tu le sais bien. Tu devrais éviter de faire allusion à Tiber Septim." Il avait grandi dans l'interdiction du culte de Talos, j'imaginais que c'était donc normal pour lui de me rappeler à l'ordre de cette façon.

"- Dis-moi, je suis simplement curieux mais, pourquoi t'efforces-tu à boire et à manger la même chose que nous, enfin je veux dire, tu n'en as plus besoin, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas tort, en tant que vampire, j'allais tout vomir plusieurs heures après, je levai un sourcil dans sa direction et lui répondit :

- Non en effet, je peux m'en passer. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je continue à faire cela, sûrement pour me persuader qu'il me reste une once de ce que j'étais autrefois." lui dis-je tout en sortant une petite bouteille au contenu rouge et opaque de ma sacoche, c'était du sang. J'avalai rapidement son contenu et je sentis soudainement en moi comme un réconfort, une chaleur intense mais douce me parcourant tout le corps. J'exhalai un soupir et, les yeux fermés, sentis une vague de soulagement s'insinuer lentement en moi. Une fois repue, je lui souhaitai bonne nuit puis monta dans ma chambre.

**A**rrivée dans ma chambre, je commençais à me déshabiller quand je vis comme à l'accoutumée les cicatrices, les griffures et les brûlures parcourant ma peau. J'avais tellement l'habitude de les voir que je ne savais plus ni où et ni quand elles m'avaient été infligées, peut-être dataient-t-elles d'au moins un siècle, probablement plus. Les tatouages qui parcouraient mon corps étaient à l'instar de mes cicatrices : toujours bien visibles. Je me glissai lentement dans les couvertures chaudes malgré que ma peau était glaciale en permanence. Me retrouver dans un lit douillet était une chose trop rare pour ne pas être signalée, les aubergistes quand ceux-ci ne me refusaient pas l'entrée ne m'autorisaient qu'à prendre un repas et me sommaient de repartir aussitôt. J'étais tellement épuisée depuis le trépas d'Alduin que j'avais l'impression de ne jamais recouvrer mes forces.

**D**ormir dans un lit me rappellait le temps où je n'étais encore qu'une fillette heureuse et insouciante au milieu d'une famille qui m'aimait, mais c'était il y a fort longtemps. Comme je m'y attendais, je me réveillais quelques heures après pour vomir tout mon repas. Ce que j'avais régurgité dégageait une odeur atroce de chair putrefiée qui venait de mes entrailles. Après m'être rincé la bouche et nettoyé cette salissure, je me rhabillai et décidai de sortir pour profiter de l'air frais de la nuit. Après être descendue, je me dirigeai fébrilement vers la porte que j'ouvrai puis refermai doucement dérrière moi. Je décidai de m'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre puis levai la tête en direction des étoiles, la plupart des constellations brillaient étrangement et Secunda éméttait une curieuse lumière de couleur bronze cette nuit-là mais je n'avais pas tellement envie de me lancer dans des interprétations qui pouvaient s'avérer être fausses, car les intuitions que j'avais eues par le passé et les décisions que j'avais prises n'avaient généralement qu'apporté mort et destruction autour de moi.

**C**'était un endroit calme, l'écurie située devant l'auberge était vide et la grange fermée. La route pavée qui menait à l'auberge et continuait vers l'ouest en direction de Fort-Ivar et à l'est menait à Faillaise puis en Morrowind était entourée de buissons, de flammouches et de petits rochers, je n'entendais que les chants des hiboux et de la rivière toute proche. Je me levai lentement et décida d'aller vers la rivière pour m'isoler un peu plus et m'asseoir sur un rocher. Une personne "normale" aurait été sans doute très peu encline à se promener dans la nature en pleine nuit mais l'obscurité ne me faisait plus peur depuis très longtemps et je n'aimais pas vraiment la compagnie des gens "normaux", qui me mettait très mal à l'aise. Impossible de savoir combien de temps j'étais restée à fixer l'eau. Au calme, je rabattis mon capuchon sur la tête, me couchai sur le côté et fermai alors les yeux pour m'endormir.

**L**entement, Secunda, Masser et leur tapis bleu d'encre orné d'étoiles laissèrent leur place au soleil accompagné de son ciel bleu azur, le chant des hiboux avait disparu au profit de celui de toutes sortes d'oiseaux, je sentais une désagréable sensation de brûlure à l'intérieur de moi alors que je me levais. Dans l'étreinte chaude du soleil, je ne pouvais trouver le moindre réconfort, seulement une malice indicible, semblable à la peur d'être en permanence épiée par un ennemi gigantesque prêt à fondre sur moi à chaque instant. Je me rendis sans attendre dans l'auberge afin d'échapper à la tyrannie du soleil. C'est alors que je vis une fois à l'intérieur un Orque assis au comptoir commander à Lucius une coupe de lait, cet Orsimer avait vraisemblablement l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Je ne savais pas _( et je ne sais toujours pas )_ si parler d'eux en tant qu'Orsimers était approprié, car ce mot n'était basé que sur des légendes et des suppositions, on racontait souvent _( et cette rumeur perdure toujours )_ que les Orques sont les descendants d'une race elfe appelée les Orsimers.

"- Ce serait possible pour moi de me laver ? demandai-je à Lucius.

- Je viens justement de remettre de l'eau dans le bassin, je comptais prendre un bain mais il faut croire qu'il a été ajourné, tu peux prendre ma place si tu veux.

- Merci."

**U**ne fois dans la pièce d'à côté, je fermai la porte et me deshabillai pour prendre un bain. Lavée et rhabillée, je remarquai après être sortie de la pièce que Lucius n'étais plus là, probablement était-il dehors en train de couper du bois pour les feux. Je retournai en direction du comptoir et m'asseyai près de l'Orque, qui continuait à boire, je n'avais pas prêté attention à lui la première fois, il était d'assez grande stature avec une peau couleur olive ce qui était un trait commun à beaucoup de ses semblables, il avait des cheveux grisonnants alors que la plupart étaient soit chauves ou se rasaient le crâne. Ce qui m'étonnait chez lui était l'armure étrange qu'il portait, une armure de cuir bardée de sangles et de plaques de métal sur tout le torse, alors que j'éxaminais brièvement son curieux accoutrement, il prit soudainement la parole.

"- Bonjour à vous. lança t-il d'un ton détaché, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il m'adresse la parole j'eûs un petit sursaut.

- Bonjour, et santé à vous. lui dis-je d'une voix à demi étouffée. Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que vous buvez ? lui demandai-je.

- C'est de l'hydronning, ce n'est pas très bon et j'ai goûté de meilleurs alcools, mais ça requinque et c'est toujours ça de pris... dit-il d'un air indifférent. On se connaît personnellement ?" enchaîna t-il d'un ton intrigué mais bien plus sympathique, sa question était naturelle mais éveillait ma curiosité car j'ignorai si elle était sérieuse ou s'il l'avait posée comme pour briser la glace, qui parlerait à un vampire de toute façons ? J'allais bientôt avoir mes réponses.

"- Je... je ne crois pas, non. lui répondis-je d'une voix agitée.

- Pourtant je suis sûr que je vous connais, je ne vous ai peut-être jamais recontrée avant aujourd'hui mais vous êtes plutôt connue, mais ça vous le savez, Morrigan. dit-il d'un ton insistant et admiratif à la fois.

- Oh pitié, pas ça encore... lançai-je alors d'un ton suppliant en faisant "non" de la tête, on ne se connaissait que depuis quelques minutes et il venait déjà de réussir à m'éxaspérer, je n'avais à ce moment-là qu'une seule envie, user de mon thu'um contre lui.

- Oui je faisais allusion de ce que vous avez accompli il y a quelques mois, je pense d'ailleurs que tous les peuples de Nirn vous en sont très reconnaissants, du moins j'espère pour eux. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que je suis ici...

- Alors quoi ? Que me voulez-vous ? lui demandai-je d'un ton agressif.

- Mon nom est Durak, la Garde de l'Aube recherche des gens comme vous" lança t-il de façon directe. _La Garde de l'Aube_, ce nom était oublié depuis très longtemps, c'étaient jadis de grands chasseurs de vampires mais je n'en savais guère plus, le seul et unique livre dans lequel j'entendis parler de ce groupe n'avait fait que survoler le sujet car il n'y avait qu'une page qui leur était consacrée dans tout l'ouvrage. Le livre m'avait appris que la Garde de l'Aube avait vu le jour durant la Seconde Ère, l'histoire indiquait que le fils d'un jarl de Faillaise avait contracté la Sanguinare Vampiris, une maladie connue aussi sous le nom de "Vampirisme". Dévasté, son père fit construire une forteresse et engagea des mercenaires pour veiller sur son fils, ils furent malheureusement contraints de le tuer lorsque celui-ci devint un vampire. Furieux et rongé par le chagrin, le jarl les bannit alors de sa châtellerie, les mercenaires quant à eux avaient décidé de continuer leur rôle de chasseurs de vampires à travers tout Bordeciel, peut-être même étaient-ils présent sur tout le continent. Le livre proposait également une autre version, celle-ci était plus inattendue mais peut-être tout aussi vraisemblable : Le fils du jarl en question ne fut pas tué mais celui-ci aurait corroumpu les mercenaires chargés de le surveiller en les rendant envieux de ses pouvoirs vampiriques. Il leur proposa de faire d'eux des vampires en échange de sa libération. Les mercenaires transformés et le vampire libéré, la Garde de l'Aube essuya un premier et dernier échec, puis fut dissoute par le Jarl.

"- Des gens comme moi ? lui demandai-je d'un air étonné.

- Ne faites pas la naïve, ce ne sont pas des vampires que nous cherchons bien sûr, mais des gens qui les chassent ! Outre vos récents exploits, j'ai eu vent de votre façon d'être pour le moins... "atypique", pour un vampire. Dites-moi, quel âge avez-vous ?

- Deux cent ans, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? lui dis-je avec un ton rempli de mépris.

- Vous en paraîssez dix-neuf malgré que vous ressembliez à un cadavre...

- Très amusant. Si vous étiez un vampire, quel visage auriez-vous ? lui lançai-je accompagné d'un regard noir.

- Vous avez dû voir beaucoup de choses j'imagine, c'en est même certain. lança t-il d'un ton assuré, il continua aussitôt sa phrase. En fait si je suis là c'est parce que j'ai entendu parler de la chasseuse de vampires que vous étiez en dépit de votre... nature. Je pensais que vous seriez intéressée, c'est pour ça que je suis venu à votre rencontre sans l'aval de mon maître, si vous venez avec moi je devrai alors tenter de le convaincre mais je pense que c'est à ma portée. Ca fait un certain temps que je suis votre trace, ce serait dommage pour moi de repartir bredouille.

- Je ne m'occupe plus vraiment de vampires depuis un certain temps, j'ai réglé mes comptes avec eux, vous savez... lui dis-je séchement.

- Alors c'est que vous n'êtes qu'une ignorante, comme la plupart des gens. N'avez vous pas entendu que le bastion des Vigiles de Stendarr a été détruit par des vampires il y a de cela trois semaines ? Ils n'ont jamais pris la menace vampirique au sérieux, et ils en ont payé le prix avec leur sang. Les vampires les ont massacrés comme du bétail, peu d'entre eux on survécu, l'un d'eux s'est réfugié dans notre forteresse et il ignore s'il y a d'autres survivants.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant à mes yeux pour que j'accepte de vous rejoindre.

- D'accord... soupira-t-il. Le bastion des vigiles n'est pas le seul endroit ayant été attaqué récemment, Vendeaume, Blancherive, Épervine et Markarth ont elles aussi été frappées par des attaques de vampires, et pendant que nous restons ici à bavasser, la liste s'allonge et les cadavres s'entassent dans les rues, alors que répondez-vous ? c'est alors que je me mis à pousser un long soupir.

- ces villes... elles représentent des cibles de choix, tant d'innocents, de nourriture. C'est en partie pour protéger ces pauvres gens que j'avais rejoint un clan de chasseurs de vampires en Cyrodiil, mais maintenant que je suis ici et que j'ai fait la connaissance de quelques gens que j'apprécie, je m'en voudrais de ne pas avoir été là pour les protéger s'il devait leur arriver malheur... mais j'ai surtout peur de ne jamais trouver celui ou celle qui pourrait me tuer si je ne pouvais pas guérir, peut-être qu'en vous suivant quelqu'un pourra mettre fin à cela. lui confessai-je avec une voix qui transpirait la tristesse.

- Alors vous venez avec moi, j'imagine ?"

**J**e me levais pour déposer une bourse sur le comptoir, puis je me tournai vers Durak pour lui adresser un "oui" de la tête, je lui demandai alors d'attendre afin que je puisse rassembler mes affaires, une fois prête nous nous mettâmes en route. Dehors, alors que je tirais mon capuchon sur ma tête, il se tourna vers moi :

"- Une carriole nous attend au bout de la route, elle nous conduira à notre fort qui est situé dans le canyon du Levant.

- Entendu, je vous suis, continuez d'ouvrir la marche."

**I**l ne nous fallut que très peu de temps pour arriver à la carriole mentionnée par Durak, il y avait déjà quelqu'un à l'arrière, c'était un Nordique blond plutôt jeune, légèrement barbu et aux yeux noisette, sans doute l'accompagnait-t-il, pensai-je. Il me fixa brièvement d'un air stupéfait, j'agis alors de la même façon que lui en le regardant très rapidement dans les yeux avant de m'asseoir. Durak s'installa à côté de moi puis s'adressa au cocher :

"- C'est bon, on peut y aller.

- Toujours au même endroit ? demanda le cocher.

- Ouais, ça n'a pas changé.

- Très bien, en route."

**L**e cocher et nous prîmes alors la route en direction du canyon du Levant...


	2. Le fort de la Garde de L'Aube

**Chapitre II - Le fort de la Garde de l'Aube**

* * *

**N**ous étions en route depuis environ une vingtaine de minutes, les paysages de la Brèche défilaient autour de nous, c'était une scène magnifique. La plus belle beauté que Bordeciel pouvait offrir aux voyageurs. Le sol était recouvert d'un grand tapis orangé et les feuilles dorées abandonnaient les branches des arbres. Dans le lointain, les bois nous entourant paraissaient violets et seuls les sapins conservaient leur robe vert émeraude. Des volutes de nuages fins tourbillonnaient, poussées par une brise fraiche mais agréable. Aucun bruit autre que le chant des oiseaux, seuls les chevaux frappant le pavé de leurs sabots venaient troubler le calme qui régnait. Je passais beaucoup de temps dans la région de la Brèche en général, sa merveilleuse beauté m'émouvait encore plus que les paysages que j'avais vus en Cyrodiil. Le soleil brillait fort ce jour-là, et j'avais la désagréable impression que mon sang bouillait à l'intérieur de moi. Nous étions tous trois enfermés dans un curieux mutisme. Visiblement gêné par l'absence totale de discussion, le Nordique blond qui était assis devant et qui n'avait eu de cesse de me fixer, rompit alors le silence :

"- Votre peau, vos yeux... vous êtes un vampire, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-il avec un ton craintif et curieux à la fois.

- Oh, vous êtes perspicace pour un garçon de ferme, dites-moi." lui lançais-je tout en admirant le paysage dans lequel nous nous trouvions.

- Comment savez-vous que je ne suis que fermier ?

- Vos vêtements, votre manque de tact aussi."

Il se tut un court instant pour reprendre aussitôt.

"- Je... je n'arrive pas à comprendre, vous êtes en route pour vous enrôler dans la Garde de L'aube ? Vous ?!

- Vous devez sûrement penser que je suis comme tous mes semblables, je ne vous en blâme pas. Vous voyez ces tatouages ? J'ai été chasseuse de vampires il fut un temps, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, je ne tiens pas à en parler plus que ça pour le moment." dis-je d'un ton réprobateur.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Pourquoi voulez-vous rejoindre la Garde de l'Aube ? répéta-t-il, je ne savais pas quoi répondre, après quelques instants, une réponse me vint en tête.

- Je vous trouve bien insistant... tuer un vampire n'est point chose aisée, ils sèment le mal partout où ils passent, je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent souffrir des innocents autant qu'ils m'ont fait souffrir et je ne tiens pas à en voir un seul m'échapper." lui assurai-je d'un ton confiant. C'était bien sûr un mensonge, un énorme mensonge mais il ne me connaissait pas et cette réponse était donc suffisante... pour le moment.

"- Je m'appelle Agmaer, et vous ?

- Morrigan, je m'appelle Morrigan.

- Morrigan ? La même qui a vaincu Alduin le Dévoreur de Mondes ? C'était... enfin, c'est vous ?" bafouilla t-il, comme stupéfait.

**J**'acquiesçais de la tête, ma réputation me précédait malgré moi, peu leur importait que je fusse une vampire. En deux ans, j'avais à moi seule changé la face de Bordeciel toute entière. Ulfric Sombrage était devenu le haut-roi légitime de la région et nous étions parvenus ensemble à libérer Bordeciel de la présence oppressante du Domaine. L'Empire et les Sombrages ne formaient plus qu'une unique entité, ils s'étaient unis contre le Thalmor. La Confrérie Noire avait été balayée et j'étais devenue la championne des Daedra. Par dessus tout j'avais vaincu Alduin à Sovngarde, une chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais osé m'imaginer être impliquée. Je naquis le jour de la mort du dernier héritier du trône des Septim, Martin. De ce fait j'étais Enfant de Dragon dès la naissance, peut-être n'avais-je pas été assez clairvoyante à ce sujet. J'avais vu et fait tellement de choses que le monde avait changé devant mes yeux mais j'étais toujours la même. J'haïssais cette malédiction imposée à mon corps défendant et je me dégoûtais chaque jour un peu plus. Perdue dans mes pensées, je parvins pourtant à me lever d'un bond.

"- Qu'y a t-il ?" demanda Durak.

- Du sang, beaucoup. Je sens l'odeur du sang.

- Cocher, arrêtez-vous, maintenant ! ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

- Ca vient de tout droit, vite ! criai-je

- Restez-là. ordonna Durak au cocher.

- Certainement."

**A**gmaer, Durak et moi descendîmes aussitôt de la carriole. Guidée par mon odorat je leur criais de me suivre, plus nous nous rapprochions et plus je sentais une présence. Nous n'étions arrivés que pour découvrir un petit campement dévasté avec cinq personnes se nourrissant d'autres qui elles étaient à demi-conscientes, le premier groupe était constitué d'individus au teint pâle et vêtus longues robes noires, c'étaient des vampires. Subitement, l'une d'entre eux tomba en arrière avec un carreau en pleine tête, Durak avait dégainé son arbalète pour les tuer !

**C**'est alors qu'ils se levèrent dans notre direction puis commencèrent à courir vers nous, dans un réflexe je sortis ma dague de verre et l'enfonça dans l'abdomen du vampire qui venait d'arriver devant moi. Alors qu'il agonisait et que j'entendais le bruit des carreaux de l'arbalète de Durak fendre l'air et voyais Agmaer asséner un violent coup de pied à son adversaire, je m'écriai soudain "TIID !".

**L**e monde semblait brusquement se ralentir autour de moi, je me dirigeais vers le plus éoigné pour me trouver en face de lui en un éclair. Alors que j'étais prête à l'occire, le temps reprit soudainement son cours. Mon cri n'était pas assez puissant je ne le maîtrisais que très peu, ses effets étaient par conséquent plus que limités.

**P**rise par surprise, il me plaqua au sol et commença à m'étrangler. J'avais combattu des centaines de personnes durant toute ma vie, mais cette fois c'était différent, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un réussissait à m'avoir à sa merci d'une telle façon. Je pouvais voir la rage bouillir dans ses yeux écarlates, jamais il n'aurait épargné un loup ne faisant pas partie de la meute, il ne pouvait peut-être pas me transformer mais il pouvait toujours me tuer.

**J**'étais totalement paralysée par le poids de mon adversaire, je rassemblai le peu de forces qu'il me restait pour l'envoyer en arrière en lui donnant un violent coup de genou dans la poitrine. Alors qu'il essayait de regagner son équilibre, il tomba soudainement au sol, mort, transpercé d'un carreau d'acier au sommet du crâne.

**C**'était fini. Confuse, il me fallut un moment pour réaliser que les vampires étaient tous morts, c'est en étant sur le point de me relever que je vis la main d'Agmaer tendue vers moi, je la pris pour m'aider à me redresser.

"- Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui je crois, merci. Mais eux sont tous morts" dis-je en désignant les vampires et les résidents du camp.

**D**urak s'avança alors vers nous, poussant toute une série de jurons à l'égard des vampires que nous venions de tuer, alors qu'il examinait le corps de l'une des victimes, je décidai de m'abreuver auprès de l'un des corps après avoir remis mon capuchon.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! demanda Agmaer d'un ton horrifié.

- Il faut bien que je me nourrisse !

- Mais, vous vous nourrissez de cadavres ?

- Et alors ? Il est encore frais. C'est toujours mieux que d'en mordre un qui soit encore en vie et qu'il se transforme par la suite." répliquai-je tout en plantant mes crocs dans le cou de l'un d'entre eux. Durak prit alors la parole en parlant d'une voix forte.

"Il vaudrait mieux brûler les corps par sécurité." recommanda-t-il, je n'avais jamais pensé à brûler les corps des vampires que je croisais, sans doute agissait-t-il par sécurité.

"- Brûler les corps ? s'interrogea Agmaer.

- Vous avez parfaitement entendu, et vous allez m'aider à les rassembler.

- De quoi avez vous besoin ? demandai-je.

- De quelque chose qui puisse prendre feu rapidement.

- Comme de l'huile et de la poix ?

- Ca devrait faire l'affaire, voyez si vous pouvez en trouver."

**J**e me mis alors à chercher dans les tonneaux situés près de l'établi de tannage, il y avait du cuir, du fer, mais pas ce que je cherchais. Je fis un tour dans la seule et unique tente, à l'intérieur j'y trouvais l'équipement habituel, des sacs de couchage, une petite table et une cantine verrouillée. Mon attention se porta sur deux lampes à huile comme celles que l'on trouvait dans les vieux tertres nordiques, je les secouai pour vérifier leur niveau, elles étaient pleines, "ils les ont sûrement préparées pour la nuit à venir", pensai-je. J'allai vérifier du côté du feu de camp allumé sur lequel cuisait un ragnard sur une broche, mais je ne trouvais pas de poix. Je donnai les lampes à Durak qui se mit à en déverser le contenu sur les corps, il se servit ensuite du feu pour allumer une grosse bûche qu'il lança en direction du tas de cadavres qui prit feu très rapidement. Après une demie-heure, ils étaient totalement brûlés et le feu avait beaucoup perdu en intensité.

**N**ous reprîmes la route aussitôt, Durak en profita pour dormir un peu. Le ciel bleu et le soleil avaient lentement laissé la place à une nappe nuageuse grise et triste. Mes entrailles qui me brûlaient et mon corps qui était engourdi il y a encore quelques heures me gênait de moins en mois. Les paysages resplendissants étaient devenus ternes et le vent jusqu'alors doux commençait à se faire violence, un présage de l'orage à venir. Comme la première fois avant notre "halte forcée", Agmaer et moi n'échangions mot. Je réfléchissais, essayant de trouver une réponse à pourquoi des vampires attaquaient divers endroits de Bordeciel aussi fréquemment et ce que cela pouvait signifier. Ne trouvant pas de réponse satisfaisante, je pris alors l'initiative d'entamer la conversation avec Agmaer.

"- Dites moi, vous aviez déjà tué un vampire avant aujourd'hui ? demandai-je pour tromper l'ennui

- C'est la première fois, je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi simple, ils n'ont rien d'humain... pour la plupart. Et vous ?

- J'ai dû en tuer une centaine, peut-être plus." alors surpris, il prit la parole.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous, vous avez bien réussi à vaincre Alduin alors j'imagine que des vampires n'est pas le genre de menace qui pourrait vous ralentir." son regard se porta vers Durak "Regardez, il dort. Je me demande comment il peut faire après avoir traversé ce genre d'épreuve.

- C'est un Orque et il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à dire à ce sujet. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à vouloir rejoindre la Garde de l'Aube ?

- J'ai juste entendu parler des attaques de vampires qui ont frappé certaines grandes villes de la région, je voulais aider et me voilà... j'avoue être assez nerveux, encore plus depuis ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Mais s'il vous plaît n'allez pas dire à Isran que je suis nerveux, je n'aimerais pas qu'il s'imagine que je ne sois qu'un couard.

- Isran ? Qui est-ce ?" demandai-je, curieuse.

"- Ah oui j'oubliais, vous ne vous tenez pas énormément au courant de ce qui se passe récemment, hein ? Isran est l'actuel chef de la Garde de l'Aube, il était autrefois un des Vigiles de Stendarr. Vous savez ? Ces moines-guerriers chasseurs de Daedras. Il fût chassé de l'ordre des Vigiles à cause de ses méthodes jugées trop expéditives par ses frères et soeurs d'armes. Depuis il s'active à vouloir restaurer la Garde de l'Aube en envoyant des émissaires un peu partout en Bordeciel, il a longtemps essayé de les prévenir du danger que pouvait représenter l'éventuel retour des vampires en Bordeciel, mails ils l'ont tourné en ridicule, et...

- Et leur repaire a été attaqué." dis-je en continuant son récit.

"- C'est ça, vous êtes au courant de cela ?

- Je ne l'étais pas avant ce matin, c'est Durak qui m'en a parlé."

Faillaise était derrière nous quand j'entendis baîller à côté de moi, Durak venait de se réveiller. Après avoir repris ses esprits, mangé un morceau de viande séchée et bû une gorgée du contenu de son outre, il s'adressa à moi d'un ton autoritaire :

"- Au fait, j'y pense mais il fallait que je vous le dise, quand on arrivera là-bas, c'est moi qui parle, vous, vous devrez vous contenter de rester derrière moi. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi, c'est clair ? c'était une mise en garde, elle n'était pas agressive mais le ton qu'il employait m'intimidait.

- Oui, comme le cristal." lui répondis-je d'une voix franche, comme pour ne pas laisser paraître mon appréhension.

**L**e voyage se déroulait sans encombre, à un certain moment Durak demanda au cocher de s'arrêter devant une petite ouverture située dans la roche. Nous voyant stupéfaits, il nous expliqua que nous devions passer par une petite galerie pour atteindre le fort et que le cocher ne pouvait donc pas continuer sa route. Durak le remercia de ses services tout en lui donnant une bourse de taille relativement importante.

"- Où comptez-vous aller maintenant ? demandai-je au cocher.

- Vous voyez, la route continue, elle mène en Morrowind, c'est là-bas que je dois aller.

- Morrowind ? Pourquoi ?

- Un ami a besoin d'un transport et a insisté dans une lettre que ce soit moi personnellement qui le conduise à destination.

- Oh, eh bien bonne chance dans ce cas et merci.

- Mais je vous en prie." conclua t-il d'un ton amical.

"- En route, et n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, Morrigan.

- J'ai retenu, ne vous en faites pas pour moi."

**A**lors que je voyais partir le cocher en direction de Morrowind et disparaître au loin, Durak me rappela que je devais le suivre, je m'éxécutai. Nous nous enfonçions dans le boyau, tellement étroit que nous étions contraints de marcher l'un derrière l'autre. Le plafond était si peu haut que Durak devait se courber et Agmaer incliner légèrement la tête s'ils espéraient avancer. Quant à moi je n'avais pas ce problème, étant un peu plus petite qu'eux ma tête ne touchait même pas le plafond. Après avoir négocié un petit virage nous étions dehors. L'endroit qui s'offrait à nous était d'une beauté remarquable, c'était une gorge étroite où quatres immenses chutes d'eau semblaient être ralenties par le gel. Celles-ci allaient terminer leur course dans un étang parsemé de grandes plaques de glace. La neige immaculée et les sapins l'accompagnant côtoyaient les arbres orangés typiques de la Brèche. Au loin les tours d'une immense fortification se profilait, je déduisis alors que c'était le fort de la Garde de l'Aube. Plus nous avancions et plus je le trouvais impressionnant en dépit de son apparente décrépitude qui le rendait pitoyable, englouti par les poussières de sa magnificience passée. Durant ce court trajet, je remarquai quelques personnes saluer Durak de loin, ce dernier leur rendait toujours la politesse, j'imaginais alors sans grand mal qu'il était un membre apprécié et influent de la Garde de l'Aube.

**A**rrivés aux portes du fort nous fûmes accueillis par un homme noir à la musculature importante, au crâne chauve et dont le visage arborait des rides marquées ainsi qu'une barbe noire broussailleuse lui descendant jusqu'au bas des épaules. Je remarquais au passage ses yeux gris-bleus, un trait qui ne se retrouvait généralement que chez les Nordiques. C'était, en revanche, une caractéristique plus rares pour les Rougegardes.

**D**urak s'avança vers lui et les deux hommes s'inclinèrent en signe de respect mutuel, chacun disant le prénom de l'autre comme pour se saluer. C'était le dénommé Isran, celui dont Agmaer m'avait parlé, il était le chef de la Garde de l'Aube.

"- Qui sont ces gens ? demanda-t-il à Durak

- Des recrues qui semblent assez prometteuses."

**A**près avoir observé Agmaer et qu'il ait eut une réaction amusée en le voyant, ce fut mon tour d'être examinée, là, son expression distraite se changea en un rictus de colère et il pointa alors son arbalète sur moi, je ne répondis qu'en levant les mains au niveau de ma tête et en poussant un soupir.

"- Que faites-vous ici, vous ?! hurla-t-il

- Du calme, Isran !

- Mais l'as tu vue ? Pourquoi l'as tu amenée ici ?! aboya-t-il d'une voix furieuse

- Parce qu'elle peut nous aider dans notre combat, c'est peut-être un vampire mais elle est différente des autres !

- Sottises, ils sont tous pareils, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance !

- J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'on pourra compter sur elle à l'avenir, suis-moi, on doit en parler seul à seul."

**A**lors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous deux de la porte, Agmaer me dévisagea d'un air compatissant, je regardai alors dans la direction où Isran et Durak étaient partis pour les voir tourner en rond tout en discutant et faire de grand gestes de temps à autre. Je voyais les gardes de la porte postés sur les remparts me braquer de leurs arbalètes, je ne leur en voulais pas, j'arrivais même à les comprendre. Les minutes semblaient être des heures, puis Isran revint, toujours accompagné de Durak.

"- Vous pouvez rester, Durak vous fait peut-être confiance mais il est bien le seul, on vous a tous à l'oeil, c'est clair ?

- C'est compris, merci.

- Et gardez votre sympathie pour vous, soyez assurée que si vous me lancez un regard de travers, je vous trancherai la gorge et brûlerai votre misérable carcasse moi-même !" il se tourna et ordonna aux gardes d'ouvrir la porte. Pendant qu'elle s'ouvrait lentement, j'entendis Agmaer me glisser à l'oreille ces mots : "Quel charmant individu...", je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant.

**N**ous entrions à l'intérieur de la forteresse, fermant la marche derrière Isran et Durak.


End file.
